This invention relates to systems and methods for virtually representing devices at remote sites.
Today, software applications exist that allow users to directly control devices using on-screen representations of the devices. In one common application for personal computers for example, users directly control a compact disc (CD) player to play, stop, rewind and fast-forward CDs using a graphical representation of the controls of a CD-ROM player. It may be desirable, however, to control a device from a remote location. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that will allow a device to be controlled by a remote user through a virtual representation of the device.